The Last Red Blossom Trembled
Operation "Last Red Blossom Trembled" was the final battle in World War III in the Imperial perspective. The Prelude With the destruction of Moscow (see Crumble Kremlin Crumble), the attention of the Empire now turned to destroying Allied resistance against Imperial supremacy. Key to the Allied war effort were the FutureTech labs in Amsterdam, the source of the Allied advanced weaponry. The Imperials were intent the labs be destroyed at all cost. The Allies, anticipating the Imperial assault, fortified the city, with ships patrolling its many canals. Soviet survivors from the Imperial conquest of the USSR soon arrived in the city to join the Allies in protecting the FutureTech HQ. Among them was Dr. Gregor Zelinsky, the scientific genius behind the Time Machine. He had joined the Allies, working at FutureTech to perfect the Chronosphere technology (presumably to create another, more perfect time machine). Force Composition Imperial Forces Emperor Yoshiro sent his most honored warriors after the superweapon attack, made up of elite Tengus, Rocket Angels and even King Onis. Allied and Soviet Survivors Being defeated at Moscow and Yokohama Harbor the Allies and the Soviets were low on numbers. A number of Aircraft Carriers, Assault Destroyers and Mirage Tanks were last seen in action along with Special Agent Tanya. After the Superweapon Attack the Soviets had Tesla Tanks, Apocalypse Tanks, Flak Troopers and Tesla Troopers defending the Futuretech Research Center. The Battle Two Japanese commanders - Shinzo Nagama and an unnamed but highly successful commander - approached the city from the south, with a significant force including four King Onis and two Yuriko Omegas. They destroyed the Allied supply bases there, and building their own bases in their place. The Allies employed everything they had in the defence of FutureTech labs, including two Proton Colliders, and the most advanced weapons in the Allied arsenal including Aircraft Carriers, Mirage Tanks and the devastating Athena Cannons. Initial Allied superiority in the air prevented the Empire from deploying its own air units. The Soviets and their heavily armored units soon joined the fight. Despite the best efforts of the Allied forces, the Allied airbase controlling the airspace above the city was destroyed, permitting the Empire to send in reinforcements. The Imperials Captured several Armour Facilities and Power Plants to repair their vehicles and power their Psionic Decimators. The full power of the Imperial arsenal was then unleashed upon the joint Allied-Soviet forces. The Death of Field Marshall Bingham Even with the Airbase destroyed, the Allies still had a substantial force in Amsterdam. Shinzo sent a force to attack the remaining Allies, but Spectrum Towers and Athena Cannons stopped them in their tracks. The Commander noticed a large field of Power Plants to the north-west. He activated the Pisonic Decimator on the tight cluster of Power Plants, which resulted in all of the Spectrum Towers powering down. Seizing the opportunity, Shinzo sent in a full battalion of King Onis to crush the remaining survivors. They managed to destroy the Athena Cannons before they caused too much damage. The Imperial forces saw the last Allied VIP Bunker and demolished it, killing Bingham in the process. This crushing blow caused all the Allies to surrender to the might of the Empire. The Imperial forces marched toward the Soviet base defenses. After long-range support from Shogun Battleships and Wave-Force artillery destroyed the Soviet defensive perimeter, King Onis, Chopper VXs, and Yuriko Omega herself stormed the Soviet bases. Dr. Zelinsky attempted to stop them by having a large amount of material picked up by Magnetic Satellites and dropped (along with the Satellites), which inflicted more damage to Amsterdam than the Imperials were doing (though it inflicted causalities on them as well). The remaining Tesla Coils fell to the Shogun Battleships. King Onis bull rushed the Soviet Apocalypse Tanks, and Chopper VXs unleashed a missile barrage on the Soviet base. Soon FutureTech HQ was in sight of the approaching Imperial Forces. The Secret Superweapon The increasingly unstable Dr. Zelinsky had warned of a terrible catastrophe if the Empire insisted on threatening FutureTech. When the labs were attacked by Imperial forces, the scientist followed through with his threat. He unleashed a mysterious Superweapon that he claimed to be a prototype Chronosphere that he had been working on, which unleashes an uncontrollable force of devastation that wipes out all Allied, Soviet and Imperial forces in the city. Amsterdam was all but destroyed - only the FutureTech headquarters and the Soviet guards around it remained. The Final Showdown The Imperials weren't going to give up. Emperor Yoshiro immediately ordered his elite warriors into the ruined city to finish off the FutureTech HQ. A team of Mecha Tengus, Rocket Angels, King Onis and a Final Squadron Omega faced the remaining Soviet defenders, which included two teams of Flak troopers and Apocalypse Tanks. The elite troops clashed outside the FutureTech building. King Onis destroyed Apocalypse Tanks and a Tesla Tank, Mecha Tengus shot up the infantry and Rocket Angels unleashed their arsenal against the last of the USSR. The Empire emerged victorious, and soon FutureTech HQ collapsed under Imperial assault. The Imperial flag flew over Amsterdam. With their vital laboratories lost, the Allies lost the means and the will to resist against Imperial dominance. The War was effectively over. Aftermath The Empire of the Rising Sun is now the uncontested superpower in the world. The unnamed commander in the battle was received at the Imperial Palace, where Emperor Yoshiro bestowed upon him the title of Supreme Shogun. The hero of Amsterdam was last seen with Suki Toyama on a secluded beach in north Oahu. To commemorate this, several King Onis were cutting the flags of their fallen Allied enemies, replacing them with the Imperial Standards. Gameplay If the FutureTech building is destroyed by an Empire-trained or Natasha Volkova, Dr. Zelinsky's superweapon will not be launched and the mission will be completed. Category:Japan Red Alert III missions